Akatuski na festa junina
by chiyo pattinson e yumi uchiha
Summary: A maior organização criminal vai para uma festa que está acontecendo em Konoha. No que isso vai dar ? Descubra lendo essa one-shoot narrada por Itachi


AKATSUKI NA FESTA JUNINA

Bom aqui estou eu Itachi vendo meus amigos (mentira) da akatsuki e olhando meu irmão me matando com os olhos e seus amiguinhos bakas ao lado.

Sozinho num canto ,pois não tem que queira dançar comigo ( AH ! então é por isso que me chamam de emo ) e eu não vou fazer par com um homem ! Nem que ele mate o Deidara. ù.ú

Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu vim parar nessa situação... Contarei a vocês essa triste história

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

Lá estava eu e minha galerinha no nosso belo, limpo e organizado (ironia pura) lar/esconderijo

Havíamos acabo um exaustivo trabalho, queríamos descansar logo,mas então surge a Konan falando pra gente sair. ò.ó

**Konan:** Vamos nos divertir gente depois desse trabalho chato é o melhor a fazer .

**Itachi:** Não Konan ta doida é?? Temos q descansar isso sim ù.ú

**Konan:** CALA A BOCA ITACHI! Nós vamos na festa junina sim se não quiser que eu te mate

**Itachi:** Como é que é? FESTA JUNINA Ò.Ó

**Deidara e Tobi:** EBA FESTA JUNINAA ! \n.n/

**Kakuzu:** Isso é perda de tempo e tempo é dinheiro, concordo com Itachi u.u

**Kisame:** Não quero ir lá tem pescaria T-T

**Tobi:** Tobi vai pra lá porque tem algodão doce

**Hidan:** Ok eu vou se a gente puder descansar depois u.u

**Pein:** EBAA! Vou dançar com a Konan XD

**Konan:** A maioria vence! Itachi você vai com a gente!

**Itachi:** De jeito nenhum ù.ú

**Konan:** DEIDARA TOBI, IMOBILIZEM-NO !

**Itachi:** Se chegar perto eu mato

**Tobi:** Desculpe por isso Itachi – dá um soco-

**Konan:** Bom trabalho Tobi! Agora ele esta desacordado, aproveitem a chance e Hidan troque esta roupa dele – aponta pra Itachi-

**Hidan:** Porque eu ?

**Konan:** Seu senso de moda é o melhor...-todos se sentem ofendidos com isso menos Itachi por estar desacordado –

**Hidan:** OK OK- pega um Jeans, um tênis e uma regata-

**Konan:** Todos prontos?

**Deidara:** Konan você tem um lápis pra eu fazer um bigodinho? XD

**Konan:** Ta aqui na bolsa Deidara ... Então vamos nessa

**-FIM DO FLASHBACK-**

Bom foi isso que o Hidan me disse que aconteceu enquanto eu estava desacordado e eu acordei com o barulho no meio do caminho e é quando chego que vejo que a festa é em Konoha, quase matei Konan mas, não tentei isso por que se o fizesse não estaria vivo agora. Oo

**Deidara:** você vai ficar ai parado? Vem comer alguma coisa

**Itachi:** Me recuso -.-

**Pein:** Itachi vai arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer EU TO MANDANDO ù.ú Se quiser pode ir dormir junto com Sasori ali...

**Sasori:** AH NÃO! Sakura tire suas patas das minhas marionetes Zzzz –tendo pesadelo-

Enquanto isso na barraquinha de salgados...

**Kakuzu:** eu não vou gastar meu precioso dinheiro SE VOCÊ NÃO ME DER AQUELE MALDITO PASTEL EU TE MATO Ò.Ó

**Senhor da barraquinha:** Tudo bem senhor, sinto muito.

**Itachi:** O.o

Enquanto isso Zetsu...

**Zetsu:** Já é ou já era? –falando com um cacto-

**Itachi:** bando de retardados -.-

Mais habitantes de Konoha começam a chegar na festa, todos com roupas estranhas (segundo Itachi). As meninas maquiadas de modo exagerado e os homens com roupas cheias de retalhos.

**Itachi:** Ai droga não to afim de ficar dormindo ...

**Pein:** Boa escolha XD

Então eu vou para as barraquinhas de bebidas encher a cara, claro eu só iria dançar quadrilha se estivesse bastante bêbado.

**Itachi :** UHUUUL! Vou arranjar mulher

Sai pra procurando um par para dançar, chamei várias mulheres mas elas com medo, recusaram. Então avistei um pessoal conversando. Eram alguns ninjas da vila da folha.

Vi Sakura , a menininha do time do meu irmão, estava com um vestido amarelo enfeitado com bandeirinhas e seu cabelo estava amarrado em duas maria chiquinhas.

Pretendia convidá-la para dançar ou porque ela estava muito linda ou porque eu tava muito bêbado mesmo, mas vi que meu irmão estava ao seu lado, ele estava com uma camisa quadriculada e uma calça jeans.

**Itachi:** SÓ FALTOU O BIGODINHO – gritei entre risadas-

Sai correndo para que ele não visse quem tinha gritado , e acabei avistando Kisame.

**Kisame:** Itachi olha o que eles fizeram com os pobres peixinhos T-T

**Itachi:** Kisame você é muito idiota ou bebeu muito mais do que deveria, que nem eu, da pra ver perfeitamente que eles são de mentira -.-

**Kisame:** UFA! Ainda bem... EBA vou comer algodão doce \o/

De repente Pein esbarra em mim e pergunta:

**Pein:** Você viu a Konan por ai não acho ela em lugar algum?

**Itachi:** não vi não

Então voltei a minha busca por uma mulher pra ser meu avistei uma no meio daquele monte de gente ela estava dançado com todo mundo (e agarrando alguns)

Estava com um decotão e já passava da nona garrafa de vodka.

**Itachi:** hehe... Achei meu par

Fui em direção a ela e a puxei para dançar

**Mulher:** Atiradinho você hein

**Itachi:** você que é atirada – olha pro decote-

**Mulher:** Verdade - agarra o Itachi-

Itachi corresponde ao beijo da mesma forma violenta dela, quando se afastam viram a merda que acabaram de fazer...

**Itachi:** KONAN O.O

**Konan:** ITACHI O.O

**Itachi e konan:** IH FUDEU !

Deidara aparece do nada

**Deidara:** EPA o que é isso que eu acabei de ver O.O haha vou contar pro Pein

**Konan:** se você contar pra ele vai desejar não ter nascido ò.ó

**Deidara:** OK OK! Mas porque fizeram isso? Oo

**Itachi:** Foi ela que me agarrou não fiz nada u.u

**Konan:** -.- ...olha eu gosto do Pein mas só foi uma noitezinha de gandaia

**Deidara:** Atiradinha u.u

**Itachi:** Foi o que eu disse u.u

Pein avista Konan e vem ao nosso encontro

**Pein:** Konan onde você estava? Te procurei em tudo quanto é lugar

**Konan:** tava no banheiro n.n

**Deidara :** Seeeei... - fala baixinho e leva um soco de Konan

**Itachi:** acabei de encontrá-la tava indo te avisar - mente descaradamente

**Pein:** Valeu Itachi , e ai já achou um par pra dançar?

**Itachi:** Ainda não , todo mundo me recusa

Hidan encontra seus amigos

**Hidan:** gente vamo vazar daqui !

**Deidara:** por quê? Oo

**Hidan:** atrapalharam meu ritual pro jashin-sama e vocês não imaginam quem foi...

**-FLASHBACK ON-**

**Orochimaru:** Olá Hidan, que coincidência te encontrar aqui

**Hidan:** OROCHIMARU O.O

**Orochimaru:** pode me chamar de tio orochi n.n

**Hidan:** - foge-

**Tio orochi:** Espere, o resto do pessoal ainda esta ai?

**-FIM DO FLASHBACK-**

**Todos ali:** AI FUDEU O.O

**Pein:** procurem o pessoal e vamos nos encontrar na saída

**Todo mundo :** HAI

**Itachi:** Zetsu para de paquerar as plantas vão borá -.-

**Zetsu:** mas já? Ó.ò

**Deidara:** Sasori acorda, tamo indo

**Sasori:** Finalmente -.-

**Konan:** Kisame, Tobi vamos

**Kisame e tobi:** mas já? T-T

**Hidan:** kakuzu para de subornar o cara já tamo indo

**Kakuzu:** ok... já comi o bastante mesmo

Enquanto Deidara e Sasori estavam a caminho da entrada Deidara esbarra em alguém...

**Alguém:** EEEIII

**Deidara:** QUE É? Ò.Ó... olha é aquele jinchuuriki

**Naruto:** ai droga ! São os caras da Akatsuki O.O

**Deidara:** Sasori não conte pro Pein não... não to afim de trabalhar hoje u.u

**Sasori:** ok... vamos logo que o Pein deve estar esperando, odeio fazer com que me esperem, eu odeio esperar também

**Naruto:** Oõ

**Deidara :** você se salvou dessa vez ein - olha pra Naruto e dá língua

**Pein:** estão todos ai?

**Todos:** HAI

**Pein:** ótimo, vamos embora antes que aquele irmão de Michael Jackson nos encontre

E finalmente voltamos para o seu esconderijo onde pudemos descansar ,para a minha felicidade.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Bem essa na verdade foi a primeira fic que nós escrevemos (durante a aula de produção de texto HAHAH) pra ser mais sincera**

**Se tem algum erro culpem a Yumi que me passou tudo errado D:**

**Espero que vocês gostem (: nós adoramos escrever porque todos os membros da AKATSUKI são especiais para nós.**

*** Queremos agraecer á todos vocês e a nossas amigas, Isadora (pela gíria ATIRADINHA), Amanda, Jennifer, Larissa etc **

**A festa junina, que já esta perto, e foi o motivo da nossa idéia pra fic**

**A nossa escola, que se não desse aula de produção de texto nós não teríamos escrito durante a aula**

**Beeeijos,** **reviews ?**


End file.
